Unfair
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus is turned into a woman, and things are not easy- at all.
1. Chapter 1

Severus was totally mortified. He could not believe what had just happened. He had changed. _Him. _What was worse was that the Oder was in his house, waiting to start to meeting. But there was no way in hell, he was leaving his master bathroom and going down stairs.

He had read about this, yes, but it was rare. It practically never happened. So why the hell did it happen to him? He remembered the brief paragraph, only because of its absurdity.

_Very rarely a wizard will undergo a reversal of sex. The occurrence will be very painful, and cause extreme mood swings. For unknown reasons witched do not undergo this. While little is known about this reversal, evidence suggests it is nature's way of correcting. There is no potion or spell to reverse this and this is often a source of irritation to wizards._

No duh, it was irritating! He was a damn woman! And painful- that was an understatement He laid on the ground for a full hour, the shower beating down on him. He would rather be cruiciod a thousand times. He ran his long fingers through his now wavy black long hair. He was very close to freaking out. He had breasts. _Breasts. _Big ones at that. Why did these things always happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? He wanted to cry, something that worried him. He was not a guy anymore. His eyes had grown bigger, and his eyelashes were long. His lips were red, and now his nose was much smaller and straighter. He had a great urge to run to Albus and beg him to fix this. Maybe Albus could- even if the book said he couldn't. But the rest of the order was there, and he was not going downstairs.

"Severus?" Albus's voice carried through the huge house.

Severus remained silent, willing them all to go away. He had never wished so much to disappear.

A few minutes later a knock sounded at his bathroom door.

"Severus, are you all right?" Albus tried to push the door open, but it remained lock.

"Go. Away." Severus snarled, mad that his voice was so high and womanly.

"Severus?" Albus twisted to door knob. "Who is in there?"

Severus jumped up irritated, and screamed. "Go Away!"

He heard to door being spelled open and quickly wrapped a towel around himself, as Albus stepped in. The older man looked down at him and blushed.

"Excuse me, but my spell is telling me that Severus is in this room, and I really must get him."

Severus glared up at him, blushing red. He glared as Albus searched the whole bathroom, even looking in cupboards and vanities. Finally the old man had a look of frustration on his face and looked at him.

"Do you know where he is?"

Severus glared his death glare, and wrapped the towel around him tighter. He turned purple with mortification as Albus widened his eyes and looked into his.

"Severus?"

He nodded. "Get out!" He ordered, slinking to the floor.

Albus just stared like a moron, and Severus pushed him out the bathroom, locking the door again. She sank against the door, embarrassed tears burning his cheeks. This was not fair. He shivered, and decided to dress. He threw his black clothes on, and was happy he did not have to see his womanly body anymore. It freaked him out. But he still knew what he was now, he could feel it. He curled in a ball in front of the door, sobbing. This was unfair. Wasn't his life bad enough?

A knock sounded again. "I know this must be…unsettling, but your presence is really needed." Albus sounded nervous.

"Go away. Do it without me. I don't care!"

"We have important things to discuss. We need you there." Albus insisted, knocking again.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE! GO! NOW!" He was hysterical.

Albus knocked again. "You're being unreasonable!" Albus coaxed.

Severus wiped hot tears away. "Go!" He bellowed.

Albus sighed and left, and Severus lost it- he started to sob. Why him?

He gave a frustrated yell that was more of a scream shaking with rage.

Another knock sounded. "GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"Severus. It's me- let me in." Molly begged.

Severus shook his head, "NO!"

"Won't you let me in? I just want to talk to you." Molly's voice was soft and kind, he sniffed.

"You're going to laugh." He accused.

"I promise not to. Let me in." Her voice was sincere.

Severus backed away from the door and unlocked the door. He wiped irritably at his eyes, and looked up into Molly's soft ones. She sank down next to him, and pulled him into an embrace

"Poor dearie." Molly comforted, rubbing his back.

"It's not fair!" He wailed, bawling his eyes out.

Molly hugged him tighter. "I know, I know. But you need to calm down, you'll go into hysterics." Molly said, not at all meanly.

"I don't want this." He sniveled.

Molly sighed. "I know, but you're tough. You'll survive. Won't you?"

Severus doubted it, he wanted to kill himself.

Molly patted his head. "You will, you're a resilient thing."

"I'm not going down to the meeting." He wailed, rubbing his eyes.

Molly sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but this is permanent. You have to get used to it."

Severus started to cry harder, this was not fair at all. But Molly was right, and besides, the more weakly he acted the more he made himself a target. He would have to toughen up. His body may have changed, but his spirit had not.

He stood up shakily and tried to get used to his new legs. He went over the mirror and rubbed cold water on his face, trying to whiten it again. Usually he was pasty and pallid but now he was a less sickly shade. He was still very pale, yes, but it was more of an alabaster color. He hated to look at his new face, but he could not tare himself away. His eyes were still very black, but they changed shape- making the color pop out more vividly. His eyelashes were long and complemented his new eyes. His lips were now a lovely shade of ruby, and his hair was as lustrous as Lucius's. He wanted to yell, but if he did he would have to deal with the annoying shriek of his new voice.

Molly's hand fell unto his shoulder and he took a deep breath. He could do this. He could.

He threw his hair back and wished again that his robes would cover his new voluptuous, well-endowed figure, but went on. There really was no other choice. He sucked up all his rage and self-pity and channeled it into anger. Anger was always safe. It was the one emotion that was always there for him. It got him through anything.

He marched down the steps exuding false confidence. He could act calm. He could act cool and collected. He could act.

He hurried down the long stairs to the huge living area. He pushed through the door and strode in to his favorite chair, sinking into the soft cushions. Molly hurried in behind him.

He was just starting to think he could do this when the damn mutt started to laugh- out loud. Not only loud but obnoxiously. And then of course Kingsley and Remus and Harry, Ron and all the other kid's did too.

He was in no mood. He glared his familiar death glare at Potter.

"Shut the hell up, I swear I'll take me wand and-"

Albus quickly interjected. "We should really get this meeting underway. Severus where can the children go?"

"The basement." He spat. It was a nice place, with a large television and comfy furniture- all results of his odd uncles quirks- but he was happy to inherit the mansion.

Albus and Molly gave them sharp looks and the children hurried away, to the door Severus pointed too- leading down to the basement.

Once gone, he expected the raucous laughter to end. It did not. Sirius barked on like a lunatic.

He pulled his wand out and aimed at the anamagi, ready to secemsemptra him where it counted. Albus quickly interjected.

"I've had enough of this! Let's get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was awful- thick tension hung in the air. And the only thing keeping Severus from thrashing the mutt was Albus.

"Well, I think that wraps things up."

Molly stood up. "I'll start supper than." She said.

Severus frowned. The whole order was staying the night. For safety reasons. Could tonight get any worse?

He buried his face in a book; trying to ignore the piercing looks he was given. They weren't even trying not to stare. And Sirius was undeniably staring at his new chest.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your name Sherry Titsbottom?" Black had come much closer and sat on the arm of his chair. He ignored him, Black was just being ass.

" I wish you were a door so I could slam you all day."

Severus gripped his book tightly, struggling to contain his rage.

"I'm a bird watcher and I'm looking for a Big Breasted Bed Thrasher: Have you seen one?"

That was it. Severus pushed him off the side of the chair and jumped on him, attempting to strangle him with his new tiny girl hands.

"Hey!" Remus grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. He struggled but Remus held firm.

"You-"He ranted, trying to scratch out Black's eyes. It was bad enough he had changed. He did not need this.

Black sat up quickly. "You bint!"

Tonks and Hermione and Ginny looked aghast, and Severus spit in the mutts face. "What the hell did you just call me!" Remus lost his grip and Severus pulled his wand out. "You gormless, manky, uphill gardener, prat!"

He was about to pull his wand and secempsempta the anamagi when Albus jumped up from the couch and hexed it away.

"Enough!"

Severus could no long contain his rage. "Go to the hell! That mutt deserves to die! Start on fire!" He ranted, and then he was off- storming upstairs and into his room. He flung himself on the bed and started to sob, hysterically. This was unfair. NO one ever took his side. NO one ever cared about HIM. It was the stupid mutt.

He swiped at his eyes angrily, wondering how to get back at Black. He could easily hex him in his sleep, but that would be childish.

He sniffled and screamed into a pillow, outraged. He wanted to go on a rampage and cut Black's eyes out with a needle laced with lemon juice. But that would not solve anything. He would still be a girl. He already hated himself enough, why did things like this have to happen?

Later, a knock sounded at his door.

"Go away!" He hissed, glaring at the huge door.

"If I don't, are you going to wish me on fire?" Molly asked.

Severus frowned. "What the hell do you want?"

"I've got food."

Severus sat up and went to the door, yanking it open. He was rather starving.

Molly stepped in and placed a plate on his bed, and Severus plopped down- devouring it.

Molly sat next to him. "You just ignore Sirius. Alright?"

"NO! He is a prat!" Severus glared fiercely, wiping tears from his face.

"If you ignore a bully, they'll leave you alone." Molly said, gently, handing his a tissue.

He shook his head. "No they don't." He blew his nose. "I hate him." He cried, starting to sob again. He was angry with these outbursts, but had no control of them.

Molly sighed and hugged him tightly. "Never you mind him." She murmured. "Shh, now. Calm down."

Severus shook with sobs. "This isn't fair!" He wailed, hysterical.

Molly rubbed circles on his back. "I know, I know. But life isn't fair sweetie."

Severus wiped at his eyes. "Black is so mean to me." He complained.

Molly gave a small squeeze. "Kill him with kindness."

Severus looked up. "What?"

Molly smiled. "Nothing annoys a bully more than their targets treating them kindly. It annoys them- takes the power away from them."

Severus nodded, that kind of made sense.

Molly patted his head. "Now than, you just stay away from Sirius tonight."

He nodded, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could make it through a night without seeing the mutt. He would just keep in his room until tomorrow.

Molly left with the plate, and Severus slipped into a pair of black pajamas, annoyed at how the shirt was coming up to his belly-button. His breasts made it impossible to pull the shirt down. He growled, and slipped under the blankets, snuggling into them. It was early yet, but he could stay up and contemplate his situation. He had to think about certain things. Eventually, awhile after the moon came up, he fell asleep.

His sleep was short lived. He awoke from a painful pang in his nether regions. He screamed from shock. This was intense. And it was not like the death mark pain he had grown used too; this was new and more annoying. He took a deep breath and laid back down, ignoring the icky feeling in his…

Another pang soon came and he wanted to cry. It hurt. And this wasn't fair. And his emotions were running wild. He started bawling and sat up, noticing blood. He started to freak out. Was he dying? He started to panic and jumped up, trying to spell the blood away. It did not work. He started to panic even more, and ran out into the hallway. He took a deep breath; he would just go to his big book of wizarding maladies.

Along the way he bumped into a disgruntled Tonks. She had an odd look on her face.

"Sorry." He growled, cringing as a pang went through him.

Tonks shook her head. "My bad." She cringed too. "Hey, where are the bathrooms, I can't find any."

He winced too. "Theres one in every room." He gasped, nearly doubled over.

Tonks shook her head. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really!" He hissed.

Tonks whimpered the same time he did. She looked up at him and blushed. "Do you need a tampon..." She trailed off.

"A what?"

Tonks grimaced and gasped. "For your period."

Severus raised a brow. "My what?"

Tonks gave him a look. "You're obviously riding the cotton camel."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed, doubling over again.

"You're bleeding." She said dryly.

Severus turned red and looked down at his pants- was it showing?

Tonks laughed dryly. "I can't see the blood yet. Don't worry."

"Then how?"

"I know when a girl is cramping."

Severus was in too much pain to be snarky to Tonks. "What's a tampon?"

Tonks groaned, "Follow me."

As soon as the two reached a room where Tonks was staying she led him into the bathroom. She pulled a couple of white things out of her purse. And then dropped her bottoms.

He gasped and looked away. "What the hell?"

"What? I have to show you."

"What?"

"How to put one in...Duh."

"In where?"

"You've gotta be kidding."

He was not, and was getting irritated with her snark. He soon understood why she had lost her patient though. It was no fun to be bleeding and even less fun to put a tampon in. He could only imagine Tonks felt a thousand times more awkward than he did.

"Can't I spell this away?" He whined.

"No." She laughed. "You can't."

He moaned, and clutched his stomach.

Tonks handed him a pill. "It's Midol. Take it." He did as commanded.

"What's it do?"

"Helps with the cramps."

Severus sighed with relief and nodded as Tonks told him to change his tampon every so often. Soon though, he just wanted to sleep and cry and left, thanking Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was crying on the floor of his bedroom. This was not fair. It seemed he was always getting the short end of the stick. He wiped angrily at his eyes, and stood up. He would just have to suck it up. He was used to pushing his emotions away.

He threw open his closet and found a pair of dark black skinny jeans, and threw them on. He found a black wife-beater and threw that on too. These were his muggle clothes- what he wore during extrusions outside. He was hungry. He wanted ice cream. He did not even realize how androgynous the clothes he wore were. He just wanted ice cream.

He made it to the small ice-cream shop without incident, and looked at the young man manning the cashier.

"I want a chocolate cone." She said, brushing hair behind her ear.

"Hey, that's a great pair of legs you got there- what time do they open?"

Severus glared. Did he really just get asked that?

"Excuse me!" She yelled.

"Hey lady, just calm down. I'll get you your ice cream." The impudent teenager walked away and came back with the cone, grinning. "Here" He grinned, and winked. "This ones on the house."

Severus glared, but accepted the free sweet. He stomped away, and as the boy whistled he suppressed the desire to kill him.

He hated this, so much. Why couldn't things just go back to normal? He hastily shoved the treat in his mouth, eating his feelings. He hurried inside and lounged on the couch, enjoying the chocolate taste. He finished and licked the tips of her fingers, savoring every bit. He had too enjoy something before the stupid Death Eater meeting- which would be awful no doubt.

And he was, unfortunately, right.

After the laugher had died down and everything he sat red-faced- listening to the Dark Lord ramble on about his plans. It was hard to pay attention though, with all the men staring at his new chest and the woman glaring at him.

Finally Bellatrix shot a look at Voldemort and _he _stopped looking. But that was only him, and not the rest of the pigs. Sadly the wizarding world viewed those who had changed sexes as fair game. It did not make one gay to hit on a woman who used to be male.

"Hey baby, you must be the limp doctor cause I've got a stiffy."

He glared at Avery. What. The. Hell?

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I was just letting you know that your robes would look great in a heap on the floor."

He stood up angrily, pulling his wand out. "One more word and I'll castrate you!"

Avery chuckled along with the room.

"You must calm down Severus. Avery is merely expressing his interest in you. Don't be rude." Voldemort scolded, mockingly.

Severus sank down, blushing red.

"That's a good girl." Goyle laughed beside him.

Finally the meeting ended and he rushed out of the manor, flinching as Yaxley slapped his ass on the way out. He shoved past and was to the gate when strong hands grabbed him from behind. He yelled and wiggled.

"Hey, shhh. It's just me."

Severus froze. It was Avery. "What the hell do you want?" He hissed.

Avery laughed and lowered his hands to Severus's hips. "I just wanted you to know that I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight."

Severus brought his elbow back into Avery's face. "Get away from me! Creep!" He hurried away, but Avery caught him and pushed him against the cold gate. He pressed his pig lips to Severus's and he froze momentarily before kneeing the pervert in the nuts and running away. What the hell? What was wrong with people!

At home, he brushed furiously at his teeth, trying to get rid of the taste of Avery. It did little to help. He was furious. How dare he? A sticky note caught his attention, sticking on his bathroom mirror. He sighed. He had to bring a damn potion to Remus, who happened to be at Sirius's that night. He grabbed the flask and appirated away, pushing his rage away for the moment. He hurried into the house of his enemy and made his way to the living room, where Black was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. He looked up at Severus.

"Hey, what took you so long? You okay?"

Severus did a double-take at the questions and kindness. Sirius was NEVER this kind to him before. What, Now that he had boobs he was suddenly not a greasy git? He glared.

"I was at a death eater meeting. Where's the werewolf?"

Sirius smiled. "He went to bed. He had a long day. But don't worry; he doesn't need the potion until tomorrow." Sirius stood up. "Care for a drink?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? Of course I don't." He spat.

Sirius removed the smile from his face, all cockiness gone. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Severus was annoyed at Sirius's ignorance. But he did have to admit he was taking his anger at Avery out on the anamagi. But why the hell should he care?

"I'm still the same person!" He yelled, slamming the flask on a coffee table.

Sirius looked shocked at the outburst. "Hey, just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! All you men are pigs!" She ranted, realizing that she hardly felt manly at all anymore.

"Look, you're obviously not mad at ME! So why don't you just calm down and relax!" Sirius yelled, jumping up.

Severus put a hand on his hip. "Oh, you're just SO smart now, aren't you? You know EVERYTHING!"

"I sure as hell know that you're not mad at ME!"

"Oh, so you can read minds now?" Severus yelled, pushing him.

Sirius did not shove back, due to his chivalry. "Look-"Sirius broke off and shook his head, sitting on the couch. He patted the seat beside him. "Just sit and have a drink." He coaxed.

Severus glared at him, but he gave her no choice, he reached out and pulled her down beside him. His big black eyes locked unto her own. "Talk to me." He begged.

She broke. Completely.

"I'm so sick of this! It isn't fair! And now everyone thinks they can treat me like crap because I'm a helpless female!" She wailed.

Sirius pulled her close and put an arm around her back. "Hey, it'll be okay. You just got to get used to it."

"It's too hard! And Avery is creeping on me! And the guy at the ice cream shop!" She wailed.

Sirius sighed and let her cry it out. He even said sweet things. And eventually she calmed down and pulled away.

"Sorry." She sniffled.

"Hey it's okay." The cute mutt said, smiling.


End file.
